


允振｜姜同学与金同学

by qwertxxx



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwertxxx/pseuds/qwertxxx
Summary: Lofter Archive 001.Originally Posted on Lofter: guesswhosbackw
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Kim Jinwoo
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lofter Archive 001.  
> Originally Posted on Lofter: guesswhosbackw

姜同学看着通知单上大大的期末预警，不禁深深地叹了口气。

少壮不努力，老大徒伤悲。对他而言就是平日不努力，期末徒伤悲。

他盯着那张单薄的纸，专注地仿佛要在上头烧出个洞来。

好不容易能够在暑假多打几份工来拯救日渐干瘪的钱包，要是期末没过的话什么都不用想，还得在炎炎夏日中坐在闷热的教室里听着无聊的暑修，光是想起来都令他毛骨悚然。

不行，这种事绝对不能发生。

姜同学下定决心。

环顾四周，中午时间的教室过于闷热，三三两两的没什么人。

约会的约会，串门子的串门子，到室外纳凉的纳凉，几乎空了一半以上。

他深呼吸一口气，拿起桌上那块尚未开封的红豆面包，朝前方的座位走去。 

教室的前二排是他们昵称的乖宝宝区，坐着班上前十名的学生。

老师们通常对这些学生们特别溺爱也特别纵容，上课时总爱让他们上台回答问题来满足自己的教学虚荣心。

姜同学小心翼翼地从一旁观察着前两排的同学，这些人平常几乎跟自己没什么交集，偶尔有些比较坏心眼的人还会在姜同学答不出问题，被老师用课本敲头时，投以轻蔑的眼光。

第一排靠窗的那位？不行，感觉是个很严肃的人，我肯定受不了。

他隔壁那位？不行，那位每次都会在我被骂时偷偷嘲笑我。

第二排中间那位？不行，他那感觉一周才洗一次的头发我连靠近都不敢靠近。

“金同学，我愿意每天奉上我的午餐，请你替我补习吧。”

最后，姜同学在第二排靠近走廊的位子旁，恭恭敬敬地伸出双手。

九十度的弯腰，大气也不敢喘一下。

-

金同学从密密麻麻的英文参考书中抬起头，一块红豆面包就这么出现在他眼前。

红豆面包的后面漂浮着一颗大头，金同学甚至一时想不起来对方的身份。

双方就这样沉默了一会，直到姜同学因为耐不住等待，偷偷地抬头想确认对方的反应，他们的眼神才正式对上。

“啊……是姜同学。”

金同学这才认出对方身份。

他们似乎同班了三年，大概说不到十句话，非常陌生的关系。

姜同学的脑筋似乎不太好。

姜同学常常因为上课睡着被老师用课本敲醒。

姜同学似乎很忙，常常直到上课后才慌慌张张地从后门溜进教室，放学时又立刻不见踪影。

姜同学的朋友很多，从前排时常可以听见后排的他跟朋友们互相捉弄的笑声。

这些便是金同学对姜同学的全部印象。

姜同学紧张地咽了咽口水，小心翼翼地又询问了一次。

“金同学，你喜欢红豆面包吗？”

金同学推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，点了点头。

“那好，以后我每个中午都买红豆面包给你，请你帮我补习吧！”

姜同学动作迅速地把红豆面包塞到金同学的怀中，真挚地双手合十拜托着。

又是一阵不短的沉默，接着金同学摇摇头。

姜同学瞬间像只受委屈的大狗般垂下了肩膀，垂头丧气的模样让金同学忍不住开口为自己辩解。

“那个，不是我不帮你，是我家很远……要是没搭上六点那班从火车站发车的公车，我得多绕很多路才能到家。”

金同学的家距离市区有40分钟的车程，公车路线刚好与他交错，班次非常稀少，若是错过了就得再等一个多钟头。

姜同学不放弃地追问金同学家的住址，听见熟悉的路名后瞬间眉开眼笑。

“太好了，金同学，我打工的酒吧离你家不远呢，不然你替我补习，我载你回去吧，我骑脚踏车速度很快的！”

金同学叹了口气。

把厚重的参考书推到书桌的角落，撕开姜同学双手呈上的红豆面包袋子，一口咬下。

“好吧。”

-

金同学总是安安静静地坐在位子上念书。

金同学不爱回答老师问题。

金同学偶尔累的时候甚至会直接趴在桌子上休息。

但金同学身为全校前五，老师们多半对金同学的行为睁一只眼闭一只眼。

这些是姜同学在补习前对金同学的唯一印象。

金同学的字迹很潦草。

金同学脾气不太好，如果打扰他休息会换来口气很差的题目讲解。

金同学有脸盲症，常常别人跟他打招呼却换来他疑惑的眼神

金同学喜欢吃红豆面包，却不喜欢其他甜食。

金同学不骑车上学的原因是会迷路。

金同学非常能熬夜，有时半夜三点传讯息问他问题，还能立刻得到回覆。

这些是姜同学在与金同学一同渡过了两周的补习时光后所增加的印象。

“南半球的热带气旋是顺时针还是逆时针旋转？这题不是老师上周才教的内容吗？”

空旷的教室里只剩下姜同学和金同学，此刻金同学的心情不太好。

姜同学双手撑着下巴，无辜地看着眼前准备发飙的金同学。

“那堂课是早上第一节嘛……我真的有打算认真听课的，但是眼皮太重……”

金同学在自己的座位上坐着，姜同学则是把前面那位同学的椅子拉了出来。

把胸口靠在椅背上，两人共同分享着金同学的桌面。

金同学那叠厚厚的参考书跟试题此时被堆到了隔壁同学的桌上，取而代之的是姜同学凄凄惨惨戚戚的试卷纸，刺眼的红色笔迹在上头有如烟火般四散着。

“好，那这一题。与过去事实相反的假设，if 后面要用过去完成式，这不是昨天才教的吗……”

金同学搁下理科试卷，拉出姜同学手肘下的英语试卷，用笔盖反覆戳着姜同学在试卷上龙飞凤舞的字迹。

姜同学搔了搔头。

“那个，金同学，老实说我这边真听不太懂，你行行好，再解释一遍给我听好不好……”

-

校内钟声准时地在傍晚六点整响起。

金同学不疾不徐解释着题型的嗓音随着钟声结束而停止。

他把试卷跟写着讲解的笔记纸仔细地叠好后，推到姜同学眼前。

姜同学小心翼翼地将笔记跟试卷放回书包内的透明资料袋，接着替金同学将他那叠参考书跟试题重新搬回桌上。

两人手脚俐落的整理好书包，姜同学走回自己座位拿起吉他袋，金同学则是又把一本厚厚的试题塞进书包。

一前一后走出教室，傍晚的学校除了体育社团还在操场进行训练，教学区几乎没什么人，偶尔会看见情侣们坐在教室的角落卿卿我我。

金同学通常对这些事视而不见，无视掉隔壁姜同学兴奋的窃窃私语，专注地看着手中的口袋单字书。

走过转角，下了楼梯，姜同学去车棚骑车，金同学便站在教学大楼的门口等他。

等到听见自行车的煞车声，他才会抬起头。

确认好姜同学所在的位置，接着把书包放到自行车前方的置物篮，踩上自行车后方的踏板。

姜同学的自行车没有载人的座位。

金同学只能踩着踏板，小心翼翼地抓着姜同学相较之下宽厚一些的肩膀，来维持平衡。

-

最近的日落越来越晚。

当自行车转过那个有着彩色玻璃橱窗的商店转角，光线歪歪斜斜地让地面出现了七彩的图案，姜同学兴致勃勃地停下了车。

金同学原本认认真真地将单字本靠在姜同学的后脑勺，一手捧着单字本一手抓着姜同学的肩膀，在姜同学煞车的瞬间一头撞上。

“哎唷！”

“啊！”

几乎是同时发出短促的吃痛声。

金同学有些不满地揉着额头。

看着姜同学从书包里捞出手机，好整以暇地开启了相机程式。

接着对着地上五颜六色的倒影猛拍。

金同学也不阻止他，只是又默默地背起刚刚一撞似乎要从他脑子里被撞飞的英文单字。

姜同学心满意足地收起手机，转头确认金同学是否有站稳，接着踩起踏板。

-

六点三十分，姜同学的自行车停在酒吧门口。

金同学觉得让姜同学把自己送回家不太好意思，反正也只是下两个街口。

所以他们在姜同学打工的酒吧门口互道再见。

金同学收起他那本书页角都被翻得卷起来的单字本，沿着长长的人行道继续向前走。

姜同学把自行车停在酒吧旁的巷内，脑中忽然想起什么。

火急火燎地冲出巷子，对着金同学削瘦的背影大喊。

“呀！南半球的气旋逆时针旋转！我记住啦！”

金同学也没回头，只是抬起手臂，对他摆了摆手。

白色的衬衫在落日下染成温暖的鹅黄，眼前的金同学仿佛全身都散发着淡淡的光芒。

姜同学这才哼着小曲，背着吉他，走进酒吧。

-

课后补习的日子已经过了两周。十天。共二十个小时。

午餐时间，姜同学从前方座位的同学手中拿到刚刚发下的小考试卷，立刻兴高采烈地往金同学的座位走去。

金同学正在看书，忽然一张写满字迹的纸就硬生生凑到他鼻尖。

定睛一看，原来是姜同学的英文试卷。上头大大地写着六十分。

“及格了呢。”

金同学淡淡地评论。

抬头便看见姜同学的嘻皮笑脸，双手奉上红豆面包。

-

六点钟，金同学依照往例，在校舍门口背着他的英文单字，等着姜同学与他的自行车。

那台黑色喷漆的自行车很快地来到他面前。

金同学眼睛牢牢地盯著书页，朝对方走去，熟练地踩上后方踏板。

明天是全校前三十名集中模联的日子，金同学的鼻尖几乎都要贴到单字本的书页上了。

一开始还会有些不平衡，需要抓牢姜同学的肩膀。

两星期过去，金同学只需要在姜同学起步的那瞬间抓着对方，接下来便能好整以暇地把姜同学的后脑杓当作活动书桌，把单字本搁在上头，继续念书。

伴随着姜同学偶尔哼起不成调的曲子。

夕阳把将同学跟金同学的身影拉得好长。

骑过商店街时碰上超市大拍卖，婆婆妈妈们扯着大嗓门互相叫嚷着。

姜同学不禁放慢了车速，以免撞到随时可能窜出的妇女们。

金同学头也不抬，只是伸出一只手，抓牢了姜同学的肩膀。

……怎么这么久还没到。

当金同学背完了k开头的最后一个单字，总算察觉到了不对劲。

依照自己的速度，与姜同学一同回家的这段时间，他差不多能完整地看完整本单字本四分之一的单字量。

但是现在，他几乎已经要念完一半了，姜同学的自行车却丝毫没有减慢的迹象。

金同学终于忍不住抬起头，这才发现他们已经穿过了繁忙拥挤的市区，来到了距离金同学家约步行十五分钟可以抵达的河堤。

夕阳在海平面上波光粼粼。

金黄色的光线折射在波澜起伏的水面上熠熠生辉。

天空中没有一片云，苍蓝的天空此时被夕阳晕染成了暖橘色。

姜同学那头漂成白金色的头发，此时就像是一团带着温度的雪花。

“很美吧，金同学啊你就是平常都太专心念书了，偶尔应该要看看这些景色才能放松一下啊，成天都看着你那本单字本怎么行呢。”

姜同学仍然规律地踩着自行车踏板，嘴巴却没停过。

有多久没听到来自旁人除了成绩以外的关心了呢。

夜深人静的挑灯夜读时，也会羡慕姜同学这类的人。

不用被一分两分的成绩差距给困扰，对喜爱的事物抱持着热情，和朋友们愉快地聊着非学习相关的话题。

每天都被考试、作业压着跑，为了保持年级前五，还要多作大约三倍的练习题，确保熟悉了所有题型。

还要应付偶尔来自眼红的对手充满恶意的嘲讽。

总觉得自己好像不被允许休息，只能一直捂着心口努力地向前跑着。

他听着姜同学的唠叨，心里像是被灌进一股细细的暖流。

金同学浅浅地笑。

自行车在河堤旁的车道上不疾不徐地前进着。

初夏的傍晚带着春末的微风，揉进了河堤旁草原的青草味。

像颗柔软蛋黄般的夕阳开始在水面载浮载沉。

金同学看着姜同学的背影，心想，就这样一直骑下去，似乎也挺好的。

那天姜同学的打工迟到了三十分钟。

而金同学在七点整走进家门。 

-

金同学盯着眼前的自行车，迟迟没迈出脚步。

姜同学正和路过的朋友热络的聊着天，没注意到金同学迟疑的步伐，只是忙着反驳朋友自信十足的说着他暑假肯定得来暑修。

跟朋友道别后，才发现金同学仍站在一旁，不安而困惑地偏着头。

“姜同学，你没有骑错车吗……”小心翼翼地开口。

姜同学随着他的视线看去，然后有点不好意思地搔搔头。

“没有啊，我昨天请自行车店老板替我安上去的，这样金同学你就不用每次都站在后头了，很怕你哪天摔下去呢！”

姜同学傻乎乎地笑了笑，接着拍拍后方崭新而柔软的坐垫。

金同学这才发现，姜同学笑的时候，眼睛会眯成弯弯的两条新月。

-

距离期末考只剩三天，金同学桌上叠着的参考书和试题也越来越高。

姜同学的座位和金同学正好是对角线。

他坐在倒数第二排的窗边，而金同学则是坐在前两排的走道旁。

有时几乎要看不见金同学的身影，只能从书堆中勉勉强强看见金同学一头凌乱的黑发，和白皙的后颈。

金同学的黑眼圈随着期末考的逼近逐渐加深。

前几天的课后补习，他甚至会在姜同学埋头写试题时偷偷撑着下巴，打起盹。

姜同学也不敢吵他，认份地写起下一组题目。

等到金同学惊醒，再若无其事地把写完的题目呈上。

载他回家时，姜同学老是提心吊胆，只要金同学的手一离开他肩膀，姜同学就会立刻紧张地放慢了车速，接着频频回头确认金同学没有从车上摔下。

多亏了金同学，最近的小考，姜同学几乎都能以及格的分数勉强过关。

连老师也发现了他的转变，说他只要继续维持，或许连补考也不用参加。

少了那些深夜抓不到重点的念书，姜同学的睡眠质量有了直线的上升。

打工处的老板称赞他最近喉咙保养得不错，连歌曲品质都获得了提升。

甚至还因此累积了些常客，老板于是允诺下个月开始替他加薪。

可惜远水救不了近火，姜同学从书包里捞出自己扁扁的钱包，闭上眼睛。

深吸了一口气，把钱包里所有的铜板一股脑地倒在自己的手心。

接着张开眼，仔细地数了数。

中午，姜同学把所有的零钱从钱包里掏了出来。

在小食部阿姨凶恶的眼神下心虚的数好了金额，匆匆忙忙地结完帐，气喘吁吁地跑回教室。

然而还是没赶上。

坐在走廊边第二排座位的金同学，又再一次枕着手臂睡着了。

白净的脸蛋安安稳稳地枕在手臂之间，睡得犹如天真单纯的小孩子。

-

“两个角合起来成九十度为余角，一百八十度为补角，你要记牢。”

“can’t help but 后面是加原型动词，不要又搞混。”

金同学一手撑着下巴，另一只手握着红笔，草草地在笔记纸上又画了几颗潦草的星星。

眼皮越来越重，这两天因为熬夜念书的关系，睡眠时间足足被缩短了一半之有。

以往的这个时间，他会在放学后先到图书馆的自修室念一个半小时的书，接着步行约二十分钟到车站，搭上那班公车，四十分钟的车程足够他打个小盹。

但自从帮姜同学补习，这短暂而重要的四十分钟便暂时从他的规律作息中被删除了。

现在的一日作息是：四点钟放学，替姜同学补习到六点，姜同学载他到打工处，下车，在六点四十分左右回到家，继续念书。

然而，金同学是非常有原则的人。

既然已经答应人家，就不能中途撒手不管。

姜同学虽然有时看起来心不在焉，但金同学也注意到，自己讲解过的题目，他绝不会再错第二遍。

因此，成就感也是有的。

金同学翻了翻自己的那叠试题，从里头找出几份不小心重复复印的考古题，推到姜同学眼前。

三天后就是期末考了，各科老师们都在这几天内渐渐结束了这学期的课程，剩下的只是复习考试范围而已。

夕阳斜斜地透过窗户照射进来。

放学后的教室，除了姜同学低着头努力写试题的声音，静悄悄的。

运动社团们也因为期末考周的关系暂停了练习。

金同学盯着眼前的参考书，却阻止不了越发沉重的眼皮，跟愈加浓烈的睡意。

“写好了……”五点十分，姜同学如释重负地呼了好长一口气，总算抬起了头。

却看见金同学维持着三十分钟前，一手支着脑袋的姿势，一手还抓着红笔，眼睛闭了起来，呼吸轻浅而规律。

姜同学小心翼翼地，不敢吵醒他。

红笔的墨水随着金同学手的动作，一点一点地滴在参考书上，晕成一朵小小的红花。

姜同学见状，便轻手轻脚地半屈起身子，弯腰向前，试图从金同学的手上抽出红笔。

意外地看见了握着红笔的那只手，手指上遍布着深深浅浅、泛着红印的齿痕。

金同学有个坏习惯。

只要忍受不住困意，就会开始咬自己的手指。

仿佛只要借由啃咬造成的疼痛，就能重新打起精神。

而这个习惯在这几天又更加变本加厉。

姜同学长着薄茧的指腹，轻轻地抚过那些深浅不一的凹凸。

肚子小声地咕噜咕噜的叫着。

今天身上所有的钱都拿去买了唯一的红豆面包，现在静静地躺在姜同学的抽屉里。

金同学今天从正午敲钟后便一路睡到了午休时间结束，连饭也没有吃。

大概真的很累。

算了，就别叫醒他吧。姜同学想着。

然后伸出手，轻轻地拉上了金同学身旁的窗户。

-

自行车轻巧而灵活地穿梭在巷弄间。

姜同学身为一个必须同时打好几份工才能保障生活质量的人，对于市区内蜿蜒交错的小路自然是熟悉不过。

今天金同学并没有和以往一样，把他的背当作活动书桌，把单字本搁在上头用功。

金同学一整路都很安静，虽然平常回家的路上，他们也不怎么交谈。

姜同学今天特别紧张。

不只是因为期末考接近的关系。

金同学的手在转弯时，会略带犹豫、小心翼翼地抓紧自己腰际的制服衬衫。

等维持了平衡，又很快地松开。

一如以往，六点三十分，自行车平稳地停在了酒吧的门口。

姜同学转头，这才发现，金同学不知道什么时候，把额头抵在自己的背，双手环着自己的腰际，安静而乖巧地睡着了。

正在犹豫要怎么把对方叫醒，就看见金同学睡眼惺忪地抬起头，一头短发被风吹的凌乱而蓬松，总是戴在脸上的眼镜收在了制服衬衫胸前的口袋。

金同学的皮肤很白，额头因为方才抵在对方背上的关系泛着浅浅的红印。

眼睛迷茫的环视四周，似乎还没理解整个状况。

“到了吗……”以往总是冷冷淡淡的声音带着困意。

金同学揉了揉眼睛，大概还没开机完毕。

动作略显迟缓地从后方座垫退了下来。

“到了喔。来，书包。”姜同学看着眼前有些恍惚的金同学，竟然觉得他有点可爱。

总是在自己耳边念着那些生硬公式的嗓音此时像刚出炉的面包，柔软而温柔。

金同学低着头拿过姜同学从前方置物篮取出的书包，脑袋还有些晕沉沉的。

双方一下子都不知道该说什么，姜同学忽然啊了一声。

“这个，今天来不及给的。”

从书包里拿出今天中午来不及送上的红豆面包，塞到了对方怀中。

“嗯……”金同学过了几秒，才像是反应过来似的简短应了声。

只是下意识地盯着姜同学踩在自行车踏板上的黑色高筒converse。

“明天开始可以不用帮我补习了。”姜同学补充道。

金同学一下子抬起了头。

以往总是被挡在镜片后头的大眼睛此时像是受惊的小鹿般，惊慌地看着姜同学。

看得对方不知怎地就后悔了刚刚脱口而出的话。

金同学好像想说些什么。

但又低下头，大概是过敏，姜同学听见他吸鼻子的声音。

最后，金同学微乎其微地点了点头，揉了揉鼻子。

左手摸上胸前的口袋，掏出眼镜戴上。

“我知道了，你考试好好加油吧。”

最终，金同学只是淡淡地说了句，接着转身走了。

姜同学愣了愣，这才想起还没跟对方道谢。

-

金同学瞪着天花板。

很好，非常好。

这种期末至关紧要的时刻，他竟然失眠了。

还持续了整整两天。

结束了替姜同学补习的生活后，金同学又回到了以往的通勤生活。

却发现自己在摇摇晃晃、偶而还会紧急煞车的公车上再也睡不着。

没有办法，只好又拿习题出来作，作不到几题又被公车内潮湿的气味熏的想吐，最终只能半放弃地盯着窗外。

现在，明明困得要命，却辗转在床上翻来覆去，怎样都睡不好。

脑子里老是浮现姜同学那些在回家路上哼着的不知名的曲调。

平稳前进的自行车、随着车速而起的微风、路过商店街时传来的阵阵刚出炉的面包香、姜同学随着音乐节拍晃动的毛茸茸脑袋、那天被夕阳映得闪闪发光的河面。

还有最后，姜同学略带不安，心虚的神情。

金同学翻了身，决定开始默背历史年表。

\- 

三天后，姜同学靠着前几周的发奋努力，总算是勉勉强强地过了关，不用参加暑修。

从数学科办公室兴高采烈地出来，一路上步伐轻快。

打算和隔壁班好友炫耀自己努力得来的成果，途经升学辅导室，却不小心瞥见了金同学削瘦而白皙的身影，以及升学辅导老师紧皱的眉头。

『金同学，这次考试的分数有点下降啊…是不是有什么事耽搁到了？』

“没有的事，下次会努力的。”

『要升高三了，成绩要更加注意，每次考试都是关键，千万别大意了。』

“……知道了。”

姜同学在金同学走出辅导室时，眼明手快地转进了最近的一间空教室。

看着金同学没什么朝气的背影，他忽然觉得自己好像做错了什么。

考完期末考的下午便是休业式。

同学们在校内广播的指挥下鱼贯走出教室，准备到体育馆集合。

姜同学四处张望，总算在队伍的最后看见了金同学修长纤瘦的身影。

金同学手里还不忘抓了一本单字书，大概是打算等等休业式开始时可以预习。

走廊上都是满满的学生，摩肩擦踵地准备下楼。

姜同学费尽力气，好不容易逆着人流移动的方向，挤到了金同学的身后。

趁着大伙们无暇顾及身边同学，专心留意脚下的台阶时，一把拉住金同学的手腕。

对方吃了一惊，差点要被身旁走过的人给绊倒，下意识的便回抓了他的手。

-

自行车棚是他们唯一能找到有阴影遮蔽的地方。

姜同学的心脏还怦怦怦地跳着。

几分钟前他们趁着大家不注意时脱了队，绕过汹涌人潮，佯装没事般地走到了队伍的最后方，接着在应该右转的地方左拐，加快脚步，躲进了停满学生们自行车的车棚内。

三天没有说到话，金同学似乎又变回最初那个冷冷淡淡，波澜不起的资优生。

唯一改变的只有加深的黑眼圈，以及因为刚才的奔跑而细微起伏着的胸膛。

车棚内混杂着泥土和金属的味道。

下午的阳光仍然炽烈，即使是开放的空间也闷热了起来。

“休业式要开始了。”金同学眯起眼睛，盯着逐渐远去的学生们。

姜同学盯着他方才在阳光曝晒下泛起薄汗的颈子，喉结随着说话的声音滑动，白皙的皮肤在阴影的遮蔽下显得苍白。他咽了咽口水。

那个、期末考过了……

嗯。

谢谢你这段时间留下来替我补习。

嗯。

今天不小心听见你跟老师的对话。

嗯。

成绩下降，是因为我占用你念书时间的关系吗？

不是你的问题。

接着又是一阵不短的沉默。

金同学只是淡淡地回着话，突如其来的距离感。

姜同学紧张得掌心频频冒汗。

然后，听见对方轻轻地叹了一口气。

就像前几周放学后的下午，当他绞尽脑汁还是想不起某个数学公式时，对方带着一点无可奈何，却又不得不妥协的叹息。

不是的。

这几天睡不太好，念书时也集中不了精神。

也没办法在公车上读书，车内的空气老让我想吐。

偶尔脑子里会忽然出现那些你在回家路上唱过的那些、我也不知道歌名的曲子。

复习考试内容时会忽然想到这部分比较难，不知道你会不会。

是我教得不好所以不用找我帮忙了吗？这样的想法一直出现。

想起你之后，就心烦地没有办法做其他的事。

总而言之，是我自己的问题。

金同学蹲了下来，一手支着下巴，看着车棚外三三两两经过的学生们，云淡风轻地说。

语毕，眼神转回对方身上，却发现姜同学修长的手指并拢着，捂住逐渐变红的脸。

金同学不解地看着他。

姜同学也跟着蹲了下来。

略带谨慎，却坚定异常地与金同学疑惑的眼神对上，即使他的耳根依然烧红着如煮熟的虾子。

我想确认一件事。姜同学说。

金同学手支着下巴，望着他，挑起一边的眉毛，又扁了扁嘴。

有点陌生却又熟悉的气息扑面而来。

姜同学的嘴唇柔软而饱满，带着一点淡淡的糖果味。

像是微小的电流透过了嘴唇传遍全身，酥酥麻麻的，动弹不得。

姜同学又退了回去。

“对、对不起，但是，你刚刚那番话，无论怎么听都像是告白啊……”

-

——原来是这样子啊。

答案这么简单。

金同学沉默地看着眼前支支吾吾解释着的姜同学。

用手背抹了抹嘴唇，摘下鼻梁上的眼镜。

伸手抓住姜同学从来没认真扣上的衣领，凑了上去。

戴着眼镜接吻，挺碍事的呢。

金同学想。

(FIN)


	2. 番外

高三上学期开学的第一天，姜同学染了新的发色。

那头金灿灿的白金盖回了原本的黑色，因为漂过的关系盖不深，隐隐约约带点铁灰色的感觉。

天濛濛亮，姜同学把自行车在楼梯间停好，倚着一旁矮栏杆，听耳机里的One Republic。

金同学打着呵欠下楼，看到姜同学全新的发色精神上来了大半。

姜同学说：早。

金同学说：终于知道自己高三了啊？

姜同学说：感觉你喜欢这种类型的。

金同学说：暑假不学习，净学这种废话。

姜同学笑嘻嘻，扶正自行车，跟金同学并肩走到社区外的人行道。长腿一跨稳稳地坐上自行车，接过金同学的书包，放进前方置物篮。

金同学抓着单字本，头也不抬地一手按着他肩膀，跨坐到后方的坐垫上。

等了几秒迟迟不见姜同学开始行动，他用手肘推了推他的背，问他等什么。

姜同学说，等今天的车费。

金同学淡淡地叹了口气。

阖上单字本，摘下眼镜，扳过姜同学的下巴。

趁着周遭没人经过，给他男朋友一记久违的早安吻。

姜同学喜孜孜地踩起踏板。

-

中午时他俩躲去专科教室吃饭。

金同学是带着光环的拔尖资优生，高二学期末胡乱诌了个借口，说中午想有个安静不受人打扰的地方念书，学校立刻全力配合，给了他一把专科教室的钥匙，说中午用餐跟午休时间可以随意使用。

姜同学说你这是滥用资源谈恋爱！

金同学说不开心不要来，老子乐得睡午觉。

姜同学说好了不跟你瞎扯淡，这周三晚上我在酒吧有live，你来不来。

金同学说不去，有校外考试。

姜同学委屈巴巴大喊那欧爸在车棚下说爱我是什么意思！

金同学抓起姜同学手里吃到一半的面包塞进他嘴里。

下午的课是自由选修，金同学于是抱着一累参考书躲进图书馆最偏僻的角落。

历史文本这种全开精装书大概好几年也不会有人来翻阅，金同学找了个靠窗的座位，扭开书桌灯，戴上耳机，开始做习题。

窗外风光明媚，阳光正好，他的座位外头正好是中庭的最深处，小情侣们趁着天朗气清逃课谈情说爱，金同学在里头振笔疾书。

“啊！学、学长下午好！”

“哦。”

解决完一份数学试卷后忽然听见小情侣间传来慌慌张张的声音。

脚步声窸窸窣窣，金同学充耳不闻。

直到头顶忽然笼罩了一片阴影，遮住了他阅读试题的视线。

抬首一望，是笑脸盈盈的姜同学。

金同学推推眼镜，压低了声音，“怎么知道我在这里？”

姜同学没回答，撑着窗沿跳进来，金同学下意识地往反方向缩了缩。

“这里是图书馆，你要做什么？”摘下一边耳机，金同学有点不耐烦。

“陪你念书。”姜同学从身后抽出一本英文习题，抽张椅子坐到金同学对面，顺手从对方的笔盒抽了支笔，开始搔头抓耳。

金同学继数学后又写完一大份物理试卷。

长久维持向前微倾的书写姿势让他肩颈处开始犯疼，柔柔酸涩的眼睛，转转颈子，按按僵硬的肩膀，发现姜同学手里还抓着笔杆，安安静静地睡着了。

压着的英文习题密密麻麻是他做题的痕迹。

金同学小心翼翼地拿走他手中的笔，抽了张面纸抹掉姜同学嘴边因睡熟而不自知的口水，起身抽走压在他身子下的习题，垫上柔软的校服外套。

春意盎然，微风习习，窗帘被风吹的在空中飞扬。

姜同学的发色在阳光的折射下透出一点一点的光，手指上因弹奏吉他而长期累积的薄茧让他的手指前端总是微微泛红。

金同学捏了捏他骨节分明的手，低头替他改试题。

姜同学模模糊糊被钟声吵醒时已经又过了一节正课。

手臂没有想像中的发麻，压在脸下的试题被换成了柔软的衣物。

撑起身子，伸了个懒腰。

方抬首，金同学好看的侧脸就映入眼帘。

白皙的皮肤在阳光的反射下更加耀眼，高挺的鼻梁架着金属色的眼镜，小巧的耳朵上挂着深蓝色的耳机，长长的睫毛随着光线一闪一闪的，后颈的线条优美又好看，下巴棱角分明。

听见他起床的声音，金同学慢条斯底地转回视线。

姜同学撑着下巴问他：你在看什么？

金同学耸耸肩。

姜同学又问：那你在听什么？

金同学又耸耸肩。

姜同学干脆伸长手臂抢下他一边的耳机。

金同学来不及反应，手足无措慌慌张张，气急败坏想阻止，然而姜同学眼明手快地抓住他试图挣扎的手腕，另外一只手迅速地将耳机塞进耳朵里。

熟悉的歌声透过扬声器传出。

原来是他自己。

电脑白痴金同学在编辑软体上折腾了好久时间，总算把酒吧嘈杂的人声压低，只留下姜同学浑厚而温柔的嗓音。

那天他唱的是Ellie Goulding的How long will I love you.

How long will I love you

As long as stars are above you

And longer if I may

姜同学心脏忽然漏了一拍。

金同学佯装镇定，努力装作毫不在乎。

呀，臭小子装纯情，耳朵红得跟煮熟的虾子没两样。

他像个校园恶霸似地一把揪起金同学的领子，然后温柔地吻他。

-

那天放学他载他回家。

自行车歪歪斜斜地停靠在巷子口，姜同学背着吉他，拉着金同学的手偷偷摸摸躲在巷子里的阴暗角落接吻。

金同学的手心温温热热的，与他双手交缠时温度高得吓人。

姜同学一只手扣着他下巴，一只手趁着与他相握时搔他手掌心。

书包都被扔到地上。

巷子外偶尔还有车辆经过的引擎声，金同学总是会吓得微微一抖。

他努力地从接吻的空隙试图说话。

够了——

啾。

我等等——

啾。

还要复习——

啾。

喂——

金同学毫不客气地用脚尖狠狠地踢了姜同学的膝盖。

呜！姜同学痛的停下动作。

金同学抹抹被姜同学不知分寸蹂躏地异常红润的嘴唇，转头躲他视线。

弯腰捡起两人书包后才讪讪吐出一句，疼吗。

姜同学还是有些男人的自尊，金同学踢的那下又狠又带劲，是真疼。

但他还是硬是捏着自己手心，强撑出一弧微笑，挤出一句不疼不疼。

金同学低头看了看手表说：我该回去了。

姜同学不死心，跟在他身后步出小巷时还在唠叨：周三真的不来看吗？真的不来吗？你不要录音了音质好差伤听力，想唱什么我都唱给你听，话说我好像还没去过你家——

金同学从包里掏出一本笔记本甩他脸上，抛下一句再见。

其实这是他收到的第二本來自金同学的笔记本。

第一本是暑假中旬，金同学难得主动问他有没有时间，他兴致盎然地还特地打扮了，骑着自行车到那人楼下，却看到金同学穿着家居服短裤站在门口，塞给他一本笔记本后转身又要上楼。

姜同学没料到剧情发展，手忙脚乱接下来，摊开来看发现是高一到高三的英语重点整理。

所有重要文法和句型通通详列，连之前他们留在教室里补习，姜同学写过的试卷跟习题，金同学都仔细地复印了一份贴在里头。

姜同学想到机械白痴金同学在复印机前面搔头的模样，忍不住冲上前，趁金同学还没走回屋里，扳过他肩膀，在脸颊亲了好大一口。

那其实只是姜同学一句不经意的言论。

那时金同学正在速食店做习题。

姜同学逃过暑修，硬是把人从家里拽出来，大热天的无处可去，躲去速食店吹冷气纳凉。

看到金同学从包里掏出习题时，他差点没昏倒。

呀！哪有人约会还写作业！

——是你自己说想做什么都行的呀。

唔！

姜同学委屈巴巴，垂头丧气去点餐。

回来时金同学已经又翻过一页，姜同学把冰凉的碳酸饮料贴到他脸颊，正专心致志算物理公式的金同学被突如其来的冰冷触感吓得差点打翻眼前的饮料。

——不要闹了，你也想想未来想做什么吧。金同学不耐烦地抹了抹脸，略带严肃地说。

想完了呀，我要考Y大的音乐系，还要修作曲专业。姜同学回答地又快又坚定。

金同学没预期到他的回答，原本准备的说词都被打断，支支吾吾一阵子后开口。

——哦。只考术科吗？

就考语文，外语，跟数学。

金同学听完后没什么反应，继续低头做题，姜同学在他旁边哼小曲。

然后现在，高三上开学的第一天。

他捏紧手上那本金同学临走前，往他脸上招呼的笔记。

上头密密麻麻地都是金同学工整的字迹，上课重点有条不紊地仔细详列，特别强调的内容还用红笔画了好几杠。

金同学走得又急又不留情。

即使如此，姜同学一点也不介意，目光深情地望着他走远。

金同学削瘦的身影在夕阳下拉得好长好长。

——超喜欢你。

-

周二上午是姜同学最讨厌的语文课。

他高挑的身子让他万年都坐在倒数几排，升上高三后重新排座位，果不其然又在最后一排，邻近窗边的位置。

跟坐在靠走廊第二排的资优生金同学隔了一大片后脑勺的距离。

姜同学百无聊赖地瞪着密密麻麻写满小字的课本。

大大敞开的窗户吹拂着徐徐微风。九月初仍然炎热，电扇运转的声音伴随着操场体育课的活动声，替枯燥的教室带来一点生气。

在空白处画了五条细细长长的直线充当乐谱，开始画小蝌蚪。

看着金同学认真写题的身影总是能让他灵感泉涌。

想把所有对他说得出口、说不出口的话通通融入在脑海的乐曲中。

金同学喜欢怎样的音乐呢，金同学会喜欢我这次写的歌吗。

五线谱的线逐渐延伸、延伸到了下一页、再下一页、再下一页。

直到脑袋被班导用课本毫不留情地拍了一掌。

以为你高三学乖了怎么还是不用功。还想不想毕业。整天只知道唱歌玩乐未来在哪。课本上都是涂鸦。看看全校前五的金同学也在班上你丢不丢人。想打混摸鱼也要挑对时间。霹哩啪拉破口大骂。

金同学放下笔，用眼角余光往后瞥。

微风静止了。

阳光忽然大的刺眼，没有窗帘的遮蔽，笔直地朝他射来。

金同学久违地走进正午的贩卖部。

贩卖部里人山人海，为了抢夺热门午餐互不相让，金同学像是被丢进一群饿狼中的小绵羊，被人潮推挤的手足无措。

在学业上他是拔尖，在午餐战场上成了垫底。

好不容易抢到了两个面包，耐着性子挤在一群学弟妹中结完了帐。

金同学不喜欢人多的地方，老觉得头晕。

只剩两个转角就是他熟悉的专科教室，不自觉地加快了脚步。

——金同学，现在方便过来一下吗？

却被班导拦了下来。

-

周二的下午是学校专门给前二十名开设的冲刺班。

其实也很简单，每小时会有不同科目专业的指导老师坐在前方，大家埋头写题，遇到不懂的题目便能上前请教老师，得到解答后再回到座位上继续努力消化眼前一叠的试题。

金同学推演数学公式遇到了难题，脑袋乱得像一团理不清的毛线球，他不耐烦地咬着手指，修长的手指上都是鲜红的齿痕。

——你不要再咬手指了，看着疼。

暑假时他去姜同学家玩。

说是玩，金同学还是不能克制地塞了两本试题进背包。

姜同学在外头租了个小单间，离学校有点远，离打工的酒吧也有点远，唯一的好处是租金便宜。

不小心拿到难度六颗星的试题，金同学整个人脾气都不好了，姜同学在一旁拨pick弹和弦，看着金同学咬着自己的手指节，眉头紧锁，呼吸粗重。

他一把捉起已经被金同学下意识咬的伤痕累累的左手。

上头都是新旧交错的齿印。

丑死了，资优生的手指怎么比小混混打完架还难看。

姜同学嘴上不饶人，长着薄茧的指腹碰触的力道却小心翼翼又温柔。

金同学决定翘最后一节课，跟老师说身体不适想早退，然后大摇大摆地背著书包走出教室。

经过原班教室时发现姜同学不在座位上。

从书包深处掏出几乎不会在上课时间使用的手机，不甚熟练地点开了聊天软件。

按下连络人头像是一把吉他跟酸奶合照的对话纪录。

——你在哪？

快速地敲了几个字。

以往总是快速被读取的讯息这次却像投入深井的小石子，久久没有回声。

走到车棚发现熟悉的黑色自行车已经不见踪影。

——金同学，你的成绩能上更好的学校，为什么不呢？

班导的声音很紧张。

重点学生，全年级的焦点，下学期的招生多半要靠他们这些资优生的成果。

金同学背着手，捏紧面包塑料袋的边缘，咬着下唇沉默不语。

-

姜同学看着在天花板上微颤颤转动的老旧电扇，翘着一双大长腿，用指关节有一下没一下地扣着地板打节拍。

太阳升起来了，微弱的光线逐渐透过单薄的窗帘照进来。

照得他手机屏幕那条未读又清晰起来。

姜同学深呼吸，一口气点开，快速地打了几个字。

接着把手机丢到床尾，拉起被子盖住头。

——今天不去接你啦。

——考试加油。

他一直睡到日上三竿才揉着眼睛踢掉棉被坐起身。

抓起床头的玻璃杯，把剩下的半杯水一饮而尽。

跨过一堆待洗衣物，拨开小桌子上满满的乐谱，走进狭窄的浴室。

酒吧的live预定是晚上八点半开始。

姜同学八点抵达现场，在员工休息室里弹和弦。

他不笨，他也知道他跟金同学之间的差距，比天高，比地厚。

——你脑袋挺好的，为什么不多用点心呢。

——最近你跟金同学走挺近的，不要影响人家学习，听到没有。你自己不想读就算了，不要去影响别人的未来。

真够刺耳。

有几个感觉是高中女生的小歌迷怯生生地敲了门进来，问他要签名。

他看着女孩子们白皙又精致的手指，想起金同学总带着浅浅齿痕的手。

有一次他真的生气了，看着他咬的伤痕累累的手指满满心疼，粗鲁的把坐在对面认真解题的他一把拉过来坐在自己腿上，然后啃他锁骨。

你再咬，再咬我就咬你。

那人被他突如其来的动作吓到，细微的疼痛让他短促地发出嘶声，下意识地往后退，被他一手搂紧了腰。

——疼吗？我告诉你我看到你咬手时心里比这更疼！

他也不知道哪来的冲动说出这么黏糊又乱噁心一把的话。

果不其然听见金同学忍笑的声音。

坐在他腿上的那人低头，一口咬上他肩膀。

——好啊，那我改咬你吧。

店长敲门提醒他时间差不多了。

客气地送走歌迷，然后背上吉他。

走上舞台时发现今天人还不少，有刚下班的上班族、附近书店的店员、刚刚来找他要签名的女高中生，一些常常来听他唱歌的熟客，还有些面生的散客，三三两两的站在吧台旁聊天。

快速地扫视了一圈，没看见金同学那个惯性微微驼背、看起来单薄又冷漠的身影。

果然没来吧。

姜同学的眼神暗下来，调整好mic的高度，清清喉咙。

灯光聚焦。

-

金同学气息不稳地抵达酒吧门口时，已经可以听见从里头细细流窜出的歌声。

他定了定神，扯掉了制服上的领带，揉成一团塞进口袋。

穿过三三两两的人群，他很快地找到正在小小的舞台上弹着吉他歌声温柔的姜同学。

他站在最后面，平复了呼吸，正好赶上结尾。

live结束后姜同学被一小丛人包围着。

有些女孩子还靠得特别近，矫正视力2.0的金同学看着在后头生闷气。

等了好久才终于等到包围着姜同学的人三三两两离去，姜同学没看见他，默默地一个人开始安安静静收拾舞台上的乐谱和音箱。

他站上前去。

姜同学抬头，看见他时，脸上有点局促的惊讶与尴尬。

——今天怎么没去学校。

金同学的声音听起来有点犹豫。

他很少会这样，多半是用着笃定又无可奈何的口气对他说你这题又错了。

怕影响你考试。我学习不好。资优生不该跟我这种人混在一块儿。我怕扯你后腿。我怕我让你分心。我怕害你被骂。但我写了一首新歌要给你。

姜同学咬咬牙，把这些话通通吞了回去，不发一语收东西。

金同学蹲了下来，仰起颈子看他。

他抓住姜同学收拾乐谱的手，从口袋掏出一张折得整整齐齐的纸，塞到他手上。

姜同学摊开那张纸，上头俐落流畅的字体是他熟悉的字迹。

Y大学第44届校外特别招生入学考试

考生姓名：金秦禹

准考证号码：W01210926

录取系所：xxxx系

金同学的眼睛亮得有如盛满了整个天空的星星。

他说，对不起啊，今天口试拖得太久了。

他说，新歌回去时再唱一次给我听吧。

他说，昇润啊，我们一起上大学吧。

然后他凑上前，温温柔柔地吻他。

(END)


End file.
